Mind Trap
by Ninja-edit
Summary: Metamorfosis dari sebuah harapan sederhana menjadi ambisi. Dalam derap langkah kaki, obsesi tanpa nurani itu telah membawa jiwa-jiwa yang lain untuk jatuh bersamanya. NaruSasu. Shounen-ai. Angst. Citrus. #Dedicated to: Fujoshi Independence Day 2010#


**Judul:** Mind Trap

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Author: **Ninja-edit

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Dedicated to:** Fujoshi Independence Day #2

**Genre:** Angst

**Rating:** M

**WARNING:** Yaoi, Citrus, Possible OOC-ness

**NOTE:** Mengambil setting ketika Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha dan sudah membentuk Taka.

Saya diberi prompt: _"Obsesi Naru bawa pulang Sasu"_—oleh _**Lady Bellatrix**_, lalu membaca beberapa fic NaruSasu atas rekomendasi _**Ange la Nuit**_ dan _**Kionkitchee**_, dan akhirnya jadi juga fic-nya ^^

Thanks a lot buat tiga orang di atas, gomen kalau fic-nya ga sesuai sama selera kalian. orz

_**Flames?**_** Will be absolutely ignored. Like I care. *siul2***

Without further ado, please enjoy, ladies.. :)

* * *

**Mind Trap**

**

* * *

**

.

Menggeliat, Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan menyambut kepingan mata safirnya.

Mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali hingga iris matanya mulai terfokus pada dinding ruangan bercat putih di seberang tempat ia berbaring, sayup-sayup ia dengar henbusan napas teratur di ranjangnya.

Melirik pada sosok yang bergelung dalam selimut cokelat di sampingnya, ia dapati rambut hitam menyembul dari balik selimut tebal itu.

"…Selamat pagi, Sasuke."

.

X.X.X

Merasakan bobot pada ranjang tempatnya terbaring berkurang, samar-samar ia dengar suara langkah kaki yang diseret menyusuri lantai beralaskan tatami—hingga ke pojok ruangan.

Bunyi putaran kenop pintu dan daun pintu yang berderit—hingga kemudian tertutup kembali—menyusul kemudian. Gemericik air _shower_ terdengar tak lebih dari lima detik setelahnya.

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata Sasuke merekah terbuka. Dikerjapkannya beberapa kali, hingga rasa pening di kepalanya mulai memudar.

Ia memutar leher ke sampingnya. Tempat yang seharusnya ada seseorang di sana, kini telah kosong.

Tangan kanannya terjulur menyentuh seprai seputih salju yang tampak kusut di sampingnya, merasakan sensasi hangat yang masih tersisa samar. Bukti nyata bahwa sesaat sebelumnya seseorang terbaring di sana.

.

X.X.X

"Kau terlambat," Sakura mendengus, menatap pemuda berambut emas di hadapannya lekat-lekat.

Naruto cengengesan dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Setengah riang ia menjawab, "Maaf, Sakura. Semalam, aku… sibuk. Hingga menjelang dini hari."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalian sudah berkumpul?" suara seorang pria menyita perhatian kedua remaja yang kini tengah terlibat aksi saling tatap itu.

Keduanya menatap sumber suara, dan mendapati Kakashi-sensei di sana. Melambaikan tangan pada mereka dengan mimik wajah tanpa dosa.

"Sudah dari satu jam yang lalu," Sai—yang sejak tadi asyik menenggelamkan diri dalam lautan kata dalam buku mungil bersampul hijau toscha-nya—menjawab datar.

.

X.X.X

Karin tak berkata apa-apa ketika sekilas ia menyadari cara jalan Sasuke yang aneh—terpincang—hari itu.

Juugo sama sekali tak menyadari hal itu.

Dan Suigetsu tampak tak mempedulikannya.

.

X.X.X

"Tunggu, tunggu. Kubilang tunggu!"

Naruto mendecak, memutar badannya, "Ada apa, Sakura?" ujarnya cepat dengan tidak sabar. Gadis itu adalah cinta pertamanya, namun seperti halnya semua _cinta pertama_ di dunia ini, yang berada di penghujung rasa suka adalah canda tawa mengenai keluguan masa lalu. Gadis itu tidak berarti apa-apa baginya sekarang. Tidak—selain sebagai sahabat baik.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terdiam sejenak. Menatap lekat pada pupil mata biru langit milik kawan karibnya itu, ia berdehem sedikit dan berujar dengan sedikit serak, "Kau… apa maksud perkataanmu tadi pagi?"

Naruto menyambutnya dengan kening yang terlipat, "Tadi pagi?"

"Tadi pagi," ulang Sakura cepat. Bahkan terlalu cepat.

"Aku bicara apa tadi pagi?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sakura terbatuk. Melirik sekilas ke kanan dan kirinya, ia berbisik, "Soal… _'sibuk hingga dini hari'_ itu…?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya.

Detik berikutnya tawa kencang membahana.

"Ah… Itu—"

Sakura menyimak dengan seksama.

"—Rahasia," lanjut Naruto di antara derai tawa.

.

X.X.X

"Suigetsu."

Yang dipanggil, hanya menyahut dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

"Kemari sebentar," gadis berambut merah gelap berkacamata bingkai cokelat itu kembali berujar sengit.

Pemuda berambut perak sebahu yang dipanggil Suigetsu itu menengok sedikit dari celah bahunya. Mendapati raut muka yang menegang dari sang pemilik suara bernada tegas.

"Kemari," ulang si gadis. Setengah mendesis kini.

"Kalau kau mau berdiskusi soal cara berjalan Sasuke hari ini, aku tak berminat."

Si gadis melongo.

.

X.X.X

Gemerisik seprai lembut dengan ornamen spiral kecokelatan terdengar di antara helaan napas yang memburu.

Dua tubuh saling menghimpit, dua pasang tangan saling bertaut, dua lidah saling menjilat, dan dua hati saling menyatu. Dalam simfoni gairah panas yang bergelora, hingga sensai panasnya menguasai atmosfer dalam ruangan.

Desahan nikmat dan erangan hasrat untuk saling mencumbu, melebur bersama lenguhan samar dan bisikan lembut atas kata-kata cinta.

.

X.X.X

"Naruto…"

"…Aku di sini."

.

X.X.X

"Aku senang. Aku bisa membawamu kembali," Naruto tersenyum seraya mengusap lembut wajah putih susu di sampingnya.

"…Terima kasih, selalu menungguku," anak laki-laki lain menyahut. Samar kedua pupil onyx-nya sedikit bergetar.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Sang pemilik kepingan onyx menggeleng pelan, "…Karena aku suka padamu."

.

X.X.X

Bukan kali ini saja ia rasakan kedua bahunya dicengkeram erat oleh gadis berambut merah muda. Namun baru kali ini raut muka sang gadis tampak seberang itu. Tubuhnya terhimpit kuat pada batang pohon akasia tua di belakangnya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ada masalah?"

Gadis itu menggeram, menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan mendesis, "Kau… Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

"_Tahu_? Tahu apa?" Naruto menimpali dengan riang.

"Aku _tahu_…" suara Sakura terhenti. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, dengan hawa dingin yang menyusup membekukan pita suaranya.

"Ya?"

Yang satu menelan ludah, seolah dengan cara begitu perasaan menghimpit yang mencekik tenggorokannya akan hilang.

Yang lainnya menunggu.

"—Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sai setiap pulang latihan," sebuah kalimat terlontarkan lebih berat dari mimpi terburuknya.

.

X.X.X

"Kau tahu," pemilik pupil violet itu memicingkan matanya, menatap pemandangan di luar jendela tanpa kaca di tepi dinding ruangan. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dengan berbuat seperti ini."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Satu-satunya suara dalam ruang lengang itu adalah bunyi gemerisik helaian pakaian yang ditanggalkan.

"Tak satupun. Kecuali…" rambut perak itu bergoyang perlahan ketika pemiliknya memutar lehernya dan menatap sepasang mata onyx tanpa cahaya, "rasa hampa."

Tawa samar menjadi jawaban, kali ini.

"Itu," sebuah intonasi penuh arogansi. "Bukan urusanmu."

.

X.X.X

Menjadi yang terbaik.

Membuktikan pada dunia bahwa ia bisa menjadi yang terbaik.

Bisa jadi _orang_.

Entah bagaimana, semua itu telah membentuk jalan baru baginya, jalan hidup yang harus dan telah ia pilih sendiri.

Bisa jadi _orang_.

Karena ia bukanlah monster. Ia adalah anak manusia.

—Yang ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya _manusia_.

Menjadi kuat. Begitu yang orang katakan ketika ditanya mengenai cara untuk diakui.

Sekuat apa? Tidak ada yang dapat menjawabnya.

Dalam kegamangan hati untuk menjadi yang terbaik—entah terbaik dalam hal apa dan bagaimana, ia memulai langkah pertamanya dengan menancapkan pasak-pasak jalan yang ditujunya. Untuk menjadi Hokage.

Hokage. Kata orang, menyandang gelar itu, artinya kau _orang_ kuat. Katanya, kau _orang_ berbakat. Dan katanya lagi, kau _orang_ yang paling dihormati.

Tangan mungil itu tergenggam erat, menahan gemuruh di dadanya dan tangis yang tertahan, ia biarkan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya—namun tak ia biarkan sampai jatuh ke tanah.

"Aku akan jadi Hokage! Aku _pasti_ jadi Hokage!" anak berambut emas itu berseru lantang. Luput menyadari satu hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan seumur hidupnya.

Tak pernah—

—hingga menyadarinya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Adalah suatu kesalahan besar, menggantikan Sai sebagai _dirinya_ yang tak bisa kau dapatkan…"

Suara nyaring melengking tinggi di telinganya hingga memenuhi seluruh ruang kepalanya.

"Apa dengan begini, kau pikir bisa mendapatkannya? Apa dengan begini… kau bisa merasa puas?"

—_sama sekali tidak._

"Inikah yang kau inginkan?"

—_sama sekali bukan._

"Sampai di sinikah kakimu sanggup melangkah?"

—_Ya…_

"_Hanya_ sampai sini saja kah?"

—_tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan… _

"Bukankah kau sedang berusaha?" suara gadis itu meninggi.

"Tentu saja aku sedang berusaha."

Gadis bermata emerald yang menahan bahunya itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Kedua kelopak matanya masih terbelelak lebar dengan pupil mata yang mengecil. Otot di sekitar wajahnya menegang.

"…Aku tidak melihat adanya alasan bagiku untuk memberikan alasan atas semua yang kulakukan padamu," jawaban yang disambut tamparan keras.

"Kau tidak perlu beralasan," telapak tangan gadis itu bergetar dalam rona merah yang panas, "cukup berkata jujur padaku."

Naruto melirik pada dua pupil emerald yang menatapnya lekat. Kepingan basah dalam rongga mata yang membengkak.

"Kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu sebelum kau menjawabku."

"Berapa lama kau menangis?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

Naruto mengulum senyum, "Oh, aku tahu, kok. Kau menangis semenjak Sasuke pergi. Dari sejak saat itu, hingga detik inipun, hatimu menangis."

"Itu jawabanmu?"

Kegusaran tampak tersirat dalam air muka Naruto.

"Kau bicara tentang dirimu sendiri," ucap gadis pemilik emerald basah itu lagi.

"Bukannya itu tentang kau?" Naruto menyeringai di sudut bibirnya.

Melemaskan cengkeramannya di bahu remaja laki-laki berambut emas itu, sang gadis mundur selangkah tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari si rambut emas.

"Paling tidak," ia berujar masam, "aku tidak tidur dengan orang lain dan menganggapnya sebagai Sasuke."

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Kenapa? Kau iri?"

Ayunan cepat telapak tangan gadis itu kali ini tak sampai pada pipi si rambut emas. Mencekal pergelangan tangan kurus itu, Naruto berbisik dengan suara rendah, "Mau coba, Sakura? Kau, aku, dan Sai. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura menamparnya dengan tangan yang satunya.

"…Kau gila."

"Oh, ya?" Naruto mengurut pipi kanannya yang memanas.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" sebuah isakan samar di akhir kalimat.

Menyorot tajam pada wajah rapuh di hadapannya, Naruto menatapnya dengan benci, " _'Kenapa'_, katamu?"

Isakan terdengar berulang.

Mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat, Naruto mengayunkannya kuat-kuat hingga membentur batang akasia di belakangnya.

"KARENA DIA TIDUR DENGAN LAKI-LAKI LAIN—!"

Isak tangis semakin mengencang.

"—DENGAN PEMILIK BOLA MATA VIOLET ITU!"

Menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, Sakura bertutur dengan suaranya yang bergetar, "Kau tahu kenapa dia melakukannya, bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Tentu saja!" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di udara.

Sakura menatapnya dengan kedua alis yang bertaut. Tak dihiraukannya pipinya yang basah sama sekali.

"Karena dia menganggap laki-laki itu adalah aku."

Sebuah jawaban yang menyisakan aroma pahit di lidahnya.

"Bukankah masih lebih baik…" Sakura tersenyum hambar, "daripada aku yang sama sekali tak diingatnya?"

Naruto tertegun.

"Jangan bodoh. Lihat kekacauan macam apa yang telah kau timbulkan," Sakura mengurut keningnya. Tertawa pahit.

Naruto tak menimpali.

"Sekarang bukan hanya tentang _kau _dan _dia_, tapi ada _dua orang lain_ yang ikut terluka."

Deru semilir angin dalam keheningan fajar menjadi satu-satunya bunyi-bunyian dalam hutan kecil itu. Sayup-sayup terdengar bunyi gemuruh air terjun bersama lengkingan bunyi tonggeret di kejauhan.

"…Kau tidak termasuk?"

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan," Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tidak termasuk?"

Sakura menatap pecahan safir yang kosong itu. Entah sejak kapan permata indah itu telah kehilangan cahayanya. Cahaya terang-benderang penuh semangat yang membara itu telah lenyap sama seklai—seolah memang tak pernah ada di sana.

Ah, benar…

Sinar itu telah pudar di kala itu…

…Kala Tim 7 berhasil menyusul buruan personal mereka, dan kenyataan mengerikan yang harus mereka hadapi saat itu adalah—

—dua tubuh saling menghimpit di atas futon kamar penginapan.

.

.

.

Sakura ingat benar, saat itu Kakashi-sensei sibuk bertarung melawan remaja laki-laki bertubuh setengah monster, sementara dirinya sendiri meniti anak tangga cepat-cepat menuju kamar nomor tujuh belas setelah memperdaya gadis berambut merah pekat yang menyumpahinya dengan makian-makian kasar.

Yang ia temukan di ujung anak tangga terakhir adalah—

—sebuah seringai lebar dan bola mata hitam pekat yang hampa.

"Lama tak jumpa," pemilik kepingan onyx yang telah pudar itu mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh tanpa busana lain di sampingnya.

Pupil violet yang besar, dengan rambut perak yang menyentuh bahu. Sakura masih ingat.

Namun yang paling diingatnya adalah—

—bahwa ia bisa mendengar, bunyi pecahan kaca yang berhamburan menjadi jutaan keping tak terhingga, disambut dengan angin dingin yang berhembus kencang—menusuk-nusuk sekujur tubuhnya bagaikan ribuan jarum yang menerjang ke arahnya tanpa ampun.

Syaraf yang menghubungkan indera pengelihatannya dengan organ kelabu dalam tempurung kepalanya seolah membeku dalam keterkejutan dan keputusasaan.

Kepakan sayap hitam diikuti jeritan gagak menyambar wajahnya, hingga ia dapatkan kembali kesadaran dirinya.

Melihat ke sekelilingnya, Sakura terkejut bukan main—mendapati Naruto terbujur kaku di lantai penginapan, dengan sebilah katana panjang terhujam di bahu kanannya.

Pemilik pupil mata onyx itu mencengkeram gagang pedanganya erat-erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskan mangsanya dari rasa sakit sedetikpun.

"Sasuke! Hentikan!" Sakura ingat ia berteriak kencang dengan separuh kewarasannya yang masih tersisa.

Yang menyambutnya hanyalah gemuruh angin yang bergumul di udara sejenak kemudian, bersama dengan kawanan gagak yang menari—seolah menjadi gila—dan akhirnya berpendar lenyap pada ketiadaan.

Terengah, Sakura menghampiri sosok yang terkulai lemas di atas tatami penuh cabikan pedang itu.

Terhuyung, ia menjatuhkan dirinya di samping sosok bersimbah darah itu, "Naruto! Naruto! Kau dengar aku? Naruto!"

Pupil mata safir itu mengecil dalam bola matanya yang terbelalak lebar. Mulutnya menganga, namun membeku dalam kebisuan.

"Apa…" Sakura terisak. "Apa yang diperlihatkannya… padamu?"

Dalam ilusi yang memudar, Kakashi-sensei menerobos masuk dengan meledakkan dinding kaca yang membentang di sisi lain ruangan. Kabut tipis berwarna tembaga berlomba-lomba menerobos masuk dalam ruangan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Kakashi-sensei terengah. "Aku merasakan _genjutsu_ sesaat sebelumnya dari arah sini. _Genjutsu_ yang sangat kuat," terdengar nada kekhawatiran dari sang pemimpin kelompok.

"Setelah bunyi letusan kembang api, tiba-tiba saja ayunan pedang besar dari lawan bertarungku—yang menyebut dirinya _Suigetsu_—terhenti, dan ia melompat ke dalam hutan dan menghilang," sebuah suara lain muncul dari balik kabut tembaga.

"Sai? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kakashi-sensei menyambut sang penjamah.

Pemilik suara tanpa emosi yang baru saja muncul itu mengangguk sedikit, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"…Tidak dengan Naruto…" Sakura membuka mulutnya yang terkunci rapat sesaat sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak termasuk?" suara parau itu menghenyakkan Sakura dari memori masa lalunya. Memori yang selalu berusaha ia tutup rapat dan buang jauh-jauh—namun tak pernah berhasil—itu.

Sebuah senyum tipis penuh kepahitan melengkung samar di wajah gadis itu, dan ia berujar lemah, "Hatiku sudah tidak mungkin hancur lagi. Karena semenjak saat _itu _aku sudah tak punya hati lagi…"

Naruto menatapnya tanpa berkata-kata.

Kedua insan manusia itu larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing, ketika yang laki-laki kembali angkat bicara sejenak kemudian.

"Enak sekali kalau bisa sepertimu. Enak sekali kalau menjadi kamu."

Sakura tak menyahut.

"…Tak sedikitpun aku bisa melupakannya."

Air mata yang menetes jatuh dari wajah yang dibingkai rambut emas cerah, menjadi penutup perbincangan yang menyakitkan bagi keduanya itu.

.

.

.

Sebuah harapan, berubah menjadi keinginan, lalu bermetamorfosis menjadi obsesi.

Hanya dari harapan sederhana untuk selalu bersama seseorang yang paling disayang, melahirkan egoisme yang memuncah hebat tanpa sanggup terbendung. Ia ingin. Ia mau. Maka ia _harus_ mendapatkannya.

Dan ketika yang terpampang di hadapannya yang hanya berpegang teguh pada mimpinya itu adalah sebuah _penolakan_, yang ia rasakan selain runtuhnya dunia miliknya, adalah amarah yang menggelegak. Amarah yang bermanifestasi menjadi ambisi yang tak mengenal kata nurani.

Ketika Sai datang kepadanya membawa segenggam perasaan tulus dan sejumput rasa cinta, yang keluar dari mulutnya yang telah habis dimakan kegilaan adalah,

"Aku juga suka padamu, Sasuke. Sangat, sangat, suka."

.

.

.

X.X.X

Sang pemilik pupil mata onyx yang berjalan meniti jembatan rapuh dalam pencarian jati dirinya, memeluk erat kehangatan—yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu lagi siapa pemilik rasa hangat dan nyaman itu.

Sama seperti ketika ia menggenggam erat gagang katanya ketika menghunuskan ujung runcingnya pada bahu Naruto, ia memeluk tubuh hangat itu kuat-kuat hingga kuku-kuku jemarinya menusuk kulit.

"Memelukku seerat ini, kau takut tidak sanggup _berdiri_ lagi?" sebuah seringai tipis di sudut bibir anak laki-laki yang memicingkan pupil violetnya.

"Aku masih ingat… Sharingan, eh? Memang… pada akhirnya yang dapat mengalahkan semangat _orang itu_ yang membara bagaikan api abadi itu, hanyalah Tsukuyomi."

Tak ada sahutan.

"Tapi kau menggunakan ilusi yang paling kejam…" kelopak mata pupil violet itu terkatup perlahan.

"…Paling tidak," sebuah jawaban dengan suara yang serak, "gagak-gagaknya asyik menari sambil tertawa."

.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang yang berpegang teguh pada pendirian masing-masing, harapan masing-masing, dan keegoisan masing-masing itu, menapaki jalan kehidupan yang telah mereka pilih sendiri, ketika langkah mereka dihadang persimpangan segala macam kebimbangan.

Jalan yang penuh kekacauan dan kebusukan, hingga tak peduli lagi pada nurani. Rasa bersalah, atau mungkin penyesalan—karena tak dapat memenuhi janji lama pada orang yang paling disayang—telah membuat mereka menjadi buta dari derita orang lain yang tanpa sadar telah mereka seret dalam lingkaran neraka—yang bernama _cinta_—mereka.

Yang satu, ingin mendapatkan kembali, namun tak sanggup menjalani hari memikirkan tentang malam-malam yang dihabiskan oleh pemuda yang lainnya di atas ranjang bersama orang lain.

Yang satu, ingin pergi, namun tak sanggup melewati hari dengan menggigil atas rasa lemah hati dan segala keraguannya.

Dua-duanya adalah laki-laki yang terkungkung dalam obsesi untuk dirinya sendiri, dengan tubuh dingin bagaikan orang mati.

Tidak akan ada yang menyangkalnya, tentu saja.

Karena siapapun telah tahu, bahwa hati mereka telah habis digerogoti obsesi tanpa nurani.

.

.

.

**OWARI**


End file.
